


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XI

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XI

\- Ну и как у тебя дела?

Том был в этот раз чисто выбрит и трезв. Дарья молча продемонстрировала обручальное кольцо.

\- Ты вышла замуж? А как же Джейн?

Дарья с ироничной улыбкой сделала глоток из своей чашки.

\- Да. Вышла. За Джейн.

Том был удивлён:

\- Но это вроде как запрещено. У нас.

Дарья серьёзно кивнула:

\- У нас ПОКА да. Запрещено. А в Канаде, в Онтарио уже можно.

Том скорчил обиженную мину.

\- А меня вы даже не пригласили!

Дарья хихикнула и вновь стала серьёзной:

\- Пригласим — если хочешь. Мы устраиваем торжество в Лондэйле.

Том был совершенно серьёзен:

\- Как я могу такое пропустить. Две мои бывшие…

Дарья презрительно фыркнула:

\- Можно подумать мы с тобой были женаты. «Бывшие»… Скажешь тоже. Детский сад.

\- О, какая встреча!

\- Привет, Джейн,

Свежеиспечённая супруга Дарьи была не одна. Но Тому понадобилась чуть ли не минута чтобы признать в молодом человеке, спутнике Джейн, Трента. Повисла МХАТовская пауза. Трент был невозмутим и спокойно уселся напротив Дарьи, а Джейн плюхнулась на стул рядом с новобрачной и поцеловала её в губы. На пальце у Джейн Том увидел такое же как у Дарьи кольцо. Трента действительно было трудно узнать — он заметно поздоровел, даже потолстел, костюм, галстук, пальто. Трент ехидно ухмыльнулся заметив замешательство Тома.

\- Я поступил в колледж.

Том прокашлялся:

\- Что то связанное с музыкой?

Трент улыбнулся ещё шире:

\- Политология.

Том удивлённо приподнял брови. Джейн хихикнула:

\- А откормила моего брата Хелен, мама Дарьи. Даже скорее Джейк — оказалось, что мой братец способен проглотить, без ущерба для здоровья, самые прискорбные результаты кулинарных экспериментов Джейка.

Дарья посмотрела на супругу почти сердито:

\- У папы выходит много лучше чем прежде! Вспомни свои собственные первые кулинарные эксперименты — тараканы с кухни убегали. С вещами.

Джейн подняла руки в знак примирения.

\- Сдаюсь. То, что наварит твой папа почти уже можно есть, - Дарья насупила брови и Джейн изобразила на своём лице испуг. - Да шучу я, шучу. Он уже почти научился. Только вот Трент теперь в Бостоне и на ком он будет проверять съедобность своих кулинарных творений?

\- На тебе, - съехидничала Дарья. - Мы скоро приедем в Лондэйл и обедать будем исключительно у меня дома, а готовить будет только мой папа.

\- И как я без лазаньи, - пригорюнилась Джейн. - Я же зачахну!

Трент, с улыбкой, наблюдал за перепалкой сестры и невестки но решил вмешаться:

\- У твоего отца, Дарья, - важно сказал Трент. - Стало неплохо получаться готовить блюда итальянской кухни. Спагетти болоньезе, к примеру.

Джейн только фыркнула:

\- Сварить лапшу и полить соусом — подумаешь… Или посыпать сыром.

Трент покачал головой:

\- Ну не скажи… Не у всех хорошо выходит…

Том решительно поднялся с места:

\- С вами было весело но мне пора. Дарья, Джейн не забудьте прислать приглашение.

\- Привет.

Квин. Ещё один маленький сюрприз для Тома — очки, строгая причёска, сумка набитая бумагами и книгами. Квин, со вздохом облегчения, упала на стул:

\- Уффф…

Дарья с сочувственной улыбкой спросила у сестры:

\- Что, много приходится заниматься? У тебя в комнате свет горел чуть ли не до часу ночи.

Квин откинулась на спинку стула:

\- И это тоже. И ваша свадьба.

Джейн тоже смотрела на Квин вполне сочувственно но в голосе слышались лёгкие нотки сарказма:

\- Сама же вызвалась помогать — так что теперь не жалуйся. Прямо как наша Джоди — взвалила на себя больше чем можешь унести…

\- Ты пригласила Джоди? - поинтересовалась у Дарьи Джейн.

\- И её, и Бритни, и Мака и ещё нескольких наших бывших одноклассников.

Том остался сидеть. Квин как то раздражённо мотнула головой в его сторону:

\- А нашу восходящую звезду бизнеса вы тоже пригласили?

\- Эй, я ещё тут!

Квин вздохнула:

\- Извини. Просто мой преподаватель мне уже дырку в голове сделал, а если он ещё узнает, что мы с тобой знакомы… Ладно, я пойду.

Том тоже поднялся:

\- Я провожу.

\- Я на машине.

Квин расцеловалась с Джейн, с Дарьей.

\- В холодильнике ещё есть немного лазаньи от Хелен, - ласково взъерошила Квин волосы Джейн.

\- Если хочешь можешь заглянуть к нам, - улыбнулась Тому Дарья.

\- Только смотри под ноги — я опять потеряла тюбик, - улыбнулась Джейн. - На этот раз с синей краской.

 

\- Красивый дом. Уютный, - Том наклонился и поднял тюбик с масляной краской. - «Аквамарин».

\- Кофе будешь? - Квин сразу отправилась на кухню. - Это свадебный подарок. От бабушки и тёти Эми.

\- Буду. Ты тоже живёшь здесь?

\- Да. Здесь лучше чем в общежитии. Спокойнее. Дарья и Джейн решили снимать квартиру тоже ради этого. Ради тишины. И возможности спокойно заниматься.

Они пили кофе на кухне. Том молча разглядывал Квин. Запавшие глаза. Она выглядела усталой. И немного… потускневшей. Поблекшей. Стала старше? Пошла по стопам старшей сестры — не вылазит из библиотеки, занимается до поздней ночи — мальчики и свидания побоку?

\- Хочешь покажу мастерскую Джейн?

\- Хочу.

Том в первый момент даже зажмурился — оранжевый, алый, красный…

\- Это после Онтарио. Ты не представляешь как там было красиво. Стэйси листья собирала целыми охапками. А Винсент километры плёнки потратил…

\- Винсент? Стэйси?

\- Стэйси моя подруга, а Винсент отец Джейн. Ты не знал?

\- Мы с ним не успели познакомиться.

\- Он фотограф и редко появляется в городе.

Том разглядывал фотографии, которые висели на стене у входа в комнату.

\- Это его работы?

\- Да.

Дарья и Джейн в свадебных платьях. Квин с незнакомой девушкой — она улыбается во весь рот в руках охапка ярких алых и жёлтых листьев, смешные хвостики торчат в разные стороны. Только пальцы с грязными, обломанными ногтями, на указательном пальце лейкопластырь. Буйство красок — оттенков алого, оранжевого, жёлтого цвета. Том почувствовал на губах лёгкий привкус горечи — вкус осени. И сырой острый запах листвы. Даже головой помотал чтобы избавиться от наваждения.

 

...О свадьбе Дарьи и Джейн в Лондэйле говорили недели две. Пока всем не надоело. И проигрыш любимой команды по американскому футболу не затмил всё. Кевина Томаса вспоминали почти с ностальгией. Но он во второй раз пытался таки закончить школу и ему было не до игр...

 


End file.
